


Marry You

by Spellbound_Spot_Conlon



Series: Newsies Song Stories [2]
Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: 1992, Bruno Mars - Freeform, Disney, Fun Jack, Karaoke, LGBTQ+ characters, Love, M/M, Marry You, Proposals, Rings, Shoe boxes, Song fic, and Star Trek, another one, dance, it's adorable, javid - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spellbound_Spot_Conlon/pseuds/Spellbound_Spot_Conlon
Summary: David and Jack are in love, and when Jack asks David to do something, David just can't say no.





	Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Hope you like it if you are reading this! I thought this was cute so here goes...  
> Disclaimer : I do not own Newsies or it's characters. I also do not own this song. Those wonderful privileges go to Disney and Bruno Mars.

**It's a beautiful night**   
**We're looking for something dumb to do**

"David! David!" Jack was running towards him, waving a piece of paper in his hand. He stopped at David's spot at the kitchen counter of their dorm room. Flattening the paper on the smooth surface, David saw that it was a flyer - a flyer for a karaoke and dance party.

"No," he said flatly.

"Aw, ca'mon Davey!" Jack urged, eyes pleading with him. And so David said yes. Because he could never say no to Jack.

**Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you**   
**Is it the look in your eyes?**   
**Or is it this dancing juice?**

The music was loud, pumping out of the speakers at the front of the wide stone plaza. People crowded around David and Jack, shouting the lyrics of various songs up to the starry night sky. Jack was shouting along with them, smiling and laughing, his hair bouncing around his face. A small smile graced David's lips.

"Ca'mon Davey! Sing along!" Jack shouted, light dancing in his eyes. He grabbed David's arm, and pulled him along, straight into his crazy dance. And so David joined in, shouting those crazy words up into the summer air. Because he could never say no to Jack.

**Who cares baby?**   
**I think I wanna marry you**

They were laying on the couch, limbs spread out everywhere, exhausted after their karaoke party. A Star Trek episode was playing on the TV, because Davey had insisted, and Jack was too love-struck to care. He slowly extracted his leg from under Davey's, but David made a noise of protest.

"I'll be right back, I promise," he said.

"M'kay," David responded.

Jack walked into their bedroom, opened the closet door, and reached into the very back of a shoe box full of socks that he had stashed there a week ago. He dug around the bottom of the box, and pulled out a smaller, black velveted box. He exhaled heavily, heart beating at an alarming rate. Slipping the box into his pants pocket, he returned to the living room. David had leeched into his space on the couch, watching intently as Geordie fiddled on a control panel while Data's head sat attached to the main computer system.

"Hey...Davey?"

"Yeah?" he lifted his head out of his Star Trek watching, but immediately sat bolt upright when he saw Jack's face. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong!" he replied quickly. "I just need to talk to you."

"It sounds bad though..." David said. All of a sudden, a desperately scared and despairing look came upon Davey's face. "You're not going to break up with me are you?"

"No!" Jack nearly shouted. "Never. Never Davey. I just wanted to say that I love you more than anything David. You are so sweet, kind, smart, and amazing, and you have such a beautiful soul - but you're even more than that. You're my other half, the half that I can't live without. You keep me stable Dave, you're there for me in ways that nobody else can or ever will be able to. You keep me grounded, but at the same time, you let me fly. You always believe in me, and support me full-heartedly in every single thing I do. And I love you more than words can say, more than life itself. I love you with every single fiber of my being, and will never stop loving you," at this part, Jack bent down on one knee, slipped the black velvet box out of his pocket and said, "So David Mayer Jacobs, will you make me the happiest man on the earth, and marry me?"

Tears were streaming down David's face, and he stared in shock at the beautiful ring that rested in a nest of silk in the little box. And he said yes. Because he could never say no to Jack.

**I think I wanna marry you**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was good! It would mean a lot to me if you would press the little kudos button and comment something. I'm always open to constructive criticism and prompts! Byyyyyeeeeeeeeee


End file.
